gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone: Cross Tag Battle
is the new 2.5D crossover fighting game in the Project X Zone series, co-developed by B.B. Studio (Banpresto) and Arc System Works and published by Arc System Works and Bandai Namco Games for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and XBOX ONE. As the name suggests, the game is the crossover sequel to Project X Zone 2 and is spin-off of Blazblue Cross Tag Battle which features the characters from Blazblue and other franchises. Story After the defeat of Ouma, everything had returned to normal after both Reiji and Xiaomu are married. Untill they had heard that Terumi along with Byakushin are gathering the army of villains to conquer the worlds. Shinra had ennacted Cross Tag Teams which are going to stop Terumi and Byakushin with the help from two former Ouma agents Sheath and Saya as the new battle is about to begin. Gameplay The game will play like Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle as the combos will be performed by pressing the buttons A,B,C,D which are weak attacks, medium attacks and heavy attacks while D is the assist button as the auto combos are removed. The newest addition is Tag Team Astral heat which can be performed if the opponent is one as the two characters when the heat gauge is fully they will perform the deadly move which destroys the opponent completely. The single Astral Heats are also staying. Game Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * Tournament Mode * VS. Mode * Online Battle * Mini-Games * Encyclopedia * Tutorial Mode * Mission Mode * Practice Mode * Gallery * Online Shop * Options Series Itroduced * Blazblue * Persona/Shin Megami Tensei Series * Under Night In-Birth * RWBY * Senran Kagura * Arcana Heart * Daemon Bride * Fate Series * Tsukihime * Melty Blood * Sailor Moon * Kuroinu * Guilty Gear * Dragon Ball * Kill la Kill * Fist of the North Star * Street Fighter ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools ** Strider * Valkyrie Drive * The Legendary Adventures of Valkyrie * Darkstalkers * Devil May Cry * Onimusha * Star Gladiator * Megaman ** Megaman X ** Megaman Legends * Resident Evil * Dead Rising * Samurai Warriors * Samurai Shodown * Art of Fighting * Ikari Warriors * Metal Slug * Fatal Fury * The Last Blade * Psycho Soldier * The King of Fighters * Sengoku Basara * Super Robot Wars ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generation ** Super Robot Wars OG Gaiden ** Super Robot Wars Alpha ** Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden ** 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha ** 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Masou Kishin - The Lord of Elemental ** Namco X Capcom ** Project X Zone ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** True Mazinger Z! Impact ** True Mazinger ZERO ** Cross Ange: The Rondo of Angel and Dragon ** Full Metal Panic ** Getter Robo ** Mazinkaiser SKL ** Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Brave Series *** Brave Exkaiser *** Brave Fighter of Sun FighBird *** Brave of Legend Da-Garn *** Brave Express Might Gaine *** Brave Police J-Decker *** Golden Brave Goldran *** Brave Command Dagwon *** King of Braves GaoGaiGar ** Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Super Heavyweight God Gravion ** Super Heavyweight God Gravion Zwei * Kingdom Hearts * Final Fantasy * Virtua Fighter * Tekken * Soul Calibur * dotHACK * Klonoa * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Rurouni Kenshin * Nura: The Grandson of Nurahyon * Marvel Comics ** X-Men ** Avengers ** Thunderbolts ** Heroes for Hire ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Defenders ** Ultraforce ** Fantastic Four ** Others * DC Comics ** Justice League ** Batman Family ** Superman Family ** Suicide Squad ** Teen Titans * GARO * Campus Special Investigator Hikaruon * Super Sentai/Power Rangers ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce ** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger/Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger/Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Power Rangers RPM ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Power Rangers SPD ** Uchuu Sentai Kyuuranger/Power Ranger Astro Force ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters/Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger/Power Rangers Dino Charge * Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider 1 & 2 ** Kamen Rider V3 & Riderman ** Kamen Rider X ** Kamen Rider Amazon ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Skyrider ** Kamen Rider Super-1 ** Kamen Rider ZX ** Kamen Rider Black ** Kamen Rider Black RX ** Kamen Rider Shin ** Kamen Rider ZO ** Kamen Rider J ** Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Kamen Rider Agito ** Kamen Rider Ryuuki ** Kamen Rider 555 ** Kamen Rider Blade ** Kamen Rider Hibiki ** Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Den-O ** Kamen Rider Kiva ** Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider Gaim ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Amazons ** Kamen Rider Zi-O * Metal Hero Series ** Space Sheriff Gavan ** Space Sheriff Sharivan ** Space Sheriff Shaider/VR Troopers ** Dimensional Warrior Spielban/VR Troopers ** Super Human Machine Metalder/VR Troopers ** Heavyshell Beetle Fighter/Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetle Fighter Kabuto/Beetleborgs Metalix ** Beetle Robo Kabutack ** Iron Bark Detective Robotack * Ninja Gaiden ** Dead or Alive ** Ni-Oh * Warriors Orochi * Dynasty Warriors * Princess Knight Angelica * Princess Knight Lilia * Princess Knight Catue * Elf Princess Nina * Princess Knight Janne * Taimanin Asagi * Baki the Grappler * Fighting Vipers * Tales of Series * Gundam * Gintama * Akame Ga Kill * Resonance of Fate * Saint Seiya * Fairy Tail * Bayonetta * Bleach * One Piece * Naruto ** Naruto Shippuuden ** Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Yakuza * God Eater * Valkyria Chrionicles * Streets of Rage * Xenosaga Character Roster Final Boss: * Neo Byakushin (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) Staff Director: * Daisuke Ishiwatari Producers: * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Masami Obari Writer: * Yasuko Kobayashi Composers: * MASA * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Kenji Nakajoh * Shiro Sagisu * Yasuharu Takanashi * Kenji Fujisawa * Toshiyuki Kishi * Jamie Christopherson * Kensuke Inage * Haruki Yamada * Yougo Kanno * Kenichi Sudou * Hiroyuki Sawano * Masato Koike * Hiromi Mizutani * Jeff Williams * Raito * Shoji Meguro * JAM Project Narration * Tohru Okawa (JAP), David Vincent (ENG) Battle Coments * Mark Okita Character Design and Illustrations * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Kagami * Tsukasa Kotobuki * Tetsuya Nomura * Masami Obari Executive Producer * Tetsuo Hara Theme Song Opening Theme: * Hagane no Warriors ~XRD MIX~ ** Performed by: JAM Project, Nana Mizuki and Yohei Onishi ** Composed by: '''Hironobu Kageyama and Daisuke Ishiwatari ** '''Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: '''Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * '''Jounetsu ~WE ARE BROTHERS~ ** '''Performed by: '''Hero Music All Stars (Project. R, JAM Project, Ichirou Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Nana Mizuki, Rider Chips, Gackt, Rika Matsumoto, KOTOKO, Galneryus, Daigo Naito, Akira Kushida, Mitsuru Matsuoka, Yukio Yamagata, Yui Sakakibara, angela, fripSide and Hitomi Harada) ** '''Composed by: '''Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips ** '''Lyrics by: '''Shoko Fujibayashi ** '''Arranged by: '''Syu and YUHKI of Galneryus and Daisuke Ishiwatari Trivia * This is the first game to feature Blazblue and Under Nigh In-Birth characters in 3d models as this game is 2.5D Fighting game itself. * This is a first Arc System Works game to feature the theme songs performed by JAM Project notable for Garo, Super Robot Wars and other notable works. * In this game the heroines from visual novels Kuroinu, Princess Knight Catue, Princess Knight Angelica, Princess Knight Lilia, Princess Knight Janne, Elf Princess Nina and Taimanin Asagi will use the less revealing outfits designed by Masami Obari. * This is a first fighting game by Arc System Works to feature the characters from Visual Novels, Tokusatsu and Anime and the collaboration by Koei-Tecmo and Capcom. * Kin from Kuroinu in this game alongside Edwin Black are the good guys after they were spared by Reiji Arisu himself as they willingly joined Shinra in order to redempt their past crimes. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Project X Zone Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Bandai Namco Category:Liquid Category:Lilith Category:Sily's Category:Valkyria Category:CatwalkNero Category:Arc System Works Category:2.5D Category:Fighting Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Square Enix Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sega Category:French Bread Category:Shueisha Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Toei Category:Kuroinu Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Princess Knight Catue Category:Princess Knight Lilia Category:Princess Knight Angelica Category:Elf Princess Nina Category:Fist of the North Star Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:One Piece Category:Dragon Ball Category:Naruto Category:Fairy Tail Category:Metal Hero Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:Street Fighter Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Tsukihime Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Senran Kagura Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Samurai Shodow Category:Fatal Fury Category:SNK Category:Yakuza Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Star Gladiator Category:Onimusha Category:Rival Schools Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Blazblue Category:Guilty Gear Category:RWBY